custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Titan-I Battleship
The Titan-I'' Battleship''', formerly known simply as '''the ''Titan, is a ''Titan'' class Battleship designed by Zirix and the Royal Dracian Shipworks on the orders of Hendrax to serve as the flagship of the Royal Dracian Space Forces and the Plantery Alliance's expeditionary space fleet. She was commissioned in 780 AET in response to the threat that the Galactic Pirates posed to intergalactic trade and trade routes. Concept The concept behind the Titan Battleships was to create a battleship that was more powerful than and then-existent vessel in the galaxy, while remaining at the same time cost-efficient in terms of both natural and economic resources. The planners and designers of the Royal Dracian Shipworks, led by Zirix, were in utter confusion as to how the new ship would be laid-out. Most previous battleships designed by the Shipworks were slower and their design much less efficient. For example, the Dracia-I, the most powerful battleship in its time, had a relatively small, blimp-like hull. Its weapons were mostly broadside small energy guns, with a single larger energy cannon mounted ahead of its cockpit. When the Galactic Pirates started copying these designs and modifying and expanding upon them, the decision was made to build a newer, larger, faster and stronger battleship than ever before. Zirix, then, decided to scratch the design of the earlier vessels and created a hull that was at once modelled after the original blimp-like ones as well as after the seafaring battleships he knew of from Infina Magna and the Second Great War. Combining these designs into an all-new, highly innovative spacecraft, Zirix finally drew the first blueprints of what soon became the Titan battleships. Their hulls were largely battleship-like, combined with the characteristics of spaceships before them. Several changes were made, however. For a first, the new vessel included an all-new system whereby the Trans-Warp drive would no longer be driven by a thruster or thrusters located inside the body of the vessel. Rather, it would now be driven by a set of engine nacelles on top of large wings. Secondly, the bridge of the new vessel would come on top of the hull, and an additional "bridge" for the hangar would be installed at its bottom. The most revolutionary designs, apart from the nacelles, were in the armaments and Energy Reactor sections of the vessels. Whereas the Energy Reactors of the old vessels were large, clunky and rather impossibly heavy, the newly-redesigned Energy Reactor was built from a much lighter variant of reinforced Protodermis steel, providing equal protection from radiation yet at the same time making the ship lighter in the process. The armaments then were drawn to become an "all-big" arrangement of longer-range, high-powered Energy Cannons. These were to be placed into four twin-barrelled rotary turrets, two in front of the bridge and two to its back. Realising the inherent weakness of leaving the bottom hull unarmed, Zirix also ordered for two Energy Cannon turrets to be placed at the bottom of the hull. Besides its large Energy Cannons, which became its main armaments, the newly-designed Titan vessels were given an array of smaller weaponry. On its broadsides, underneath the bridge, 50 smaller Energy Guns were placed on each side, enabling for extra firepower to its broadsides. Furthermore, a set of 300 smaller Energy Machine Guns and 50 rocket launch pads were placed all over the battleship, making it the most powerful vessel in the galaxy at the time it was built. History Early Ideas and Design After the establishment of the Planetary Alliance, Hendrax, king of Dracia, made efforts to secure the Alliance's political control, as well as to ensure that trade between the planets remained open. When the Galactic Pirates emerged and raided a variety of ships within several months of one another, Hendrax ordered for the creation of a series of battleships. The early battleships, while powerful and large, were hard and expensive to build, incredibly cost-inefficient to field, and fairly slow, being only capable of reaching Trans-Warp Factor T1.5 at max. To compensate for these earlier battleships, the king of Dracia commissioned the Royal Dracian Shipworks to develop a more advanced, cost-efficient Battleship than any design prior to it. The idea of the new battleship was to be more powerful, more efficient, larger, and faster than any other existing battleship, being able to outdo any other spacecraft in any field at the time. Zirix, the Shipworks' main designer, subsequently came up with a large capital ship that was capable of Trans-Warp Factor T2, carrying triple warp nacelles to drive it, and carried four double-barreled Energy Cannons that served as its main armaments, as well as 300 smaller Energy Machine Guns and 50 rocket launch pads. Its revolutionary design, combined with its high firepower and its extreme speed, led to its approval by Hendrax and, shortly afterwards, construction of the new battleship commenced at the Shipworks' main facilities in orbit around Dracia, sponsored by the Royal Dracian Government. Construction Construction occurred in the headquarters of the Royal Dracian Shipworks near the Dracian Palace, and was overseen by Zirix, Shadon and Hendrax himself. It was equipped with state-of-the-art Twin-Barreled Energy Cannons and smaller Energy Machine-Guns that were to protect it from threats. The armaments were sufficiently powerful to make the Titan-I the most powerful spaceship in the galaxy and, as such, allowed for Hendrax and the Planetary Alliance to project and enforce their power with little to no resistance from civillian spacecraft. Its then high speeds would also make it one of the fastest spacecraft, allowing it to chase down any fleeing spacecraft. Its size, speed and attributes also made it the most cost-efficient, easy-to-field battleship of its time, being cheaper and easier to field than any battleship that had come before it. All these attributes added to the status of legendary symbol of galactic justice and order that Hendrax and the Planetary Alliance stood for. Early Usage The Titan-I was commissioned in 780 AET, on the 750th anniversary of the Dracian Kingdom and the 500th anniversary of the Planetary Alliance, and was launched personally by Hendrax. Its first mission was an exploration mission to Estron and back, which it completed with success. Early on, the Titan-I was largely in usage by the Planetary Alliance as an escort, fending off Space Pirates from trade convoys and scouting for potential Space Pirate enclaves. After a while, though, Hendrax handed command of the ship over to his apprentices Lev, Fyxan and Zirix. The three served as the main bridge crew of the ship, as well as commanders of larger fleets of the Planetary Alliance in times of large space battles. The trio utilised the battleship as a means to end Space Pirate blockades on Estron, defeat Space Pirates that raided trade ships, as well as generally act as the exploration ship of the Combat Masters' League, to explore new and uncharted territories. Fall of Dracia, Refugee Crisis and Falling into Disrepair When Fyxan graduated to become a fully-fledged Combat Master, he took a step back from operating the by-then famous battleship in order to focus on his home planet of Dracia. Lev and Zirix remained in command of the battleship until, eventually, it was discovered that Zirix had become interested in the Six Holy Elements and how Titanus had wanted to use those during the Second Great Infinus War. As a result of this interest in the Six Holy Elements, Zirix' command of the great battleship was revoked, leaving Lev the sole commander and effectively making him the captain of the vessel for a short while. Once Dracia fell as a result of Zirix's betrayal against Hendrax, the Titan-I was one of the largest refugee carriers and became the flagship of the fleet of ships that fled the devastated planet. Initially drifting through the Drakon system endlessly without aim, the ship then entered Trans-Warp into the Xeler system where it sought to settle its refugees. With supplies running out quickly, conditions on the ship worsened until the ship was forced to apply to land on Arcturus Magna. With much reluctance, the government of Arcturus Magna accepted the battleship's landing, leading to the unloading of thousands upon thousands of refugees unto the icy planet. For the next several years, the battleship continued to serve as the primary cargo freighter of the Arcturan government that would carry supplies to and from Arcturus Magna in order to aid in the construction of the magnificent new Arcturus City. After the Dracian Refugee Crisis, the ship was commissioned as part of the Arcturan Space Fleet. Soon after, however, the old Dracian battleship became primarily used as an example to build newer, better spacecraft, larger and smaller. Trans-Warp Factor T2 became a universal standard for Arcturan battleships and the Titan-I fell into disrepair. It was put on non-active when the Galactic Council Space Fleet was founded, and became unused except for occasional backup missions despite the fact that it had, years before, served as the most state-of-the-art battleship in the galaxy. Kraka Minor and the Nui Tower of Time Once a Turaga on Kraka Minor discovered irregularities in the pattern in which Time flowed, and alerted Filius and Acritus, the Arcturan government and Galactic Council sent Fyxan, Lev, Shadon, Aquila and Jareroden to the small planet Kraka Minor where they'd be briefed. Once there, the Titan-I underwent a significant restoration and refitting process, which involved installing state-of-the-art missile launch pads and upgrading its engines and weaponry. When Kratus and Fairon were introduced to the group, the group was completed and became the crew of the new Titan-I battleship. The battleship was present during their mission towards the Nui Tower of Time and in the subsequent Collapse of the Nui Tower of Time, and the remnants of Fairon's team fled in the Titan-I to Estron, from where they established a galactic resistance in opposition to the Temporal Empire. Resistance Vessel Throughout the period in which Fairon and his team used the vessel as a hiding spot, the vessel remained largely inactive as it was clamped to an asteroid dock. It acted as a main base of operations alongside the asteroid for most of the activities undertaken by Fairon and his team. After the expedition to the Nui Tower of Time went wrong, Fairon, Jareroden and Aquila concluded that it was necessary for them to re-activate the spacecraft after a long time of being inactive. Before the team succeeded in decoupling the ship from the dock, however, they were attacked by the ''Titan-II'' Battleship, captained by Krataxus, who demanded that the team surrender. Refusing to surrender to their opponent, Fairon ordered for Jareroden to activate the Trans-Warp drive as soon as he would say "no" to his opponent. Re-activating the main communications' screen, Krataxus inquired the answer as to whether or not the team would surrender, to which Fairon merely replied "no." In a split second, the ship shot off into Trans-Warp, with the team believing themselves to be safe from Krataxus at least until they had reached the Protected Zone's borders. Before they could reach the borders of the Zone, however, the Titan-II revealed itself amid Trans-Warp travel, firing several volleys of its High-Powered Energy Cannons at the nacelles of the fleeing Titan-I. The volleys severely damaged most of the battleship's engines, and the impact of the shots fired eventually sent the vessel hurtling out of Trans-Warp, where they were once again confronted by the larger, more powerful, faster Titan-II vessel. Fairon and the rest of the team finally surrendered, and were escorted into the Protected Zone, to the Nui Tower of Time. There, the Titan-I was stored in one of the Tower's primary docks, still damaged from the flight. After the Empire's collapse After Temporus' defeat at the Nui Tower's summit, the Titan-I was repaired by Shadon and Lev, who utilised the machinery left behind by the Undead soldiers in the hangars to restore the ship's functionality. After three long days of repairs, the Toa returned to the hangar, where Fyxan held a memorial speech to Jareroden, who had sacrificed his life to defeat Temporus. Intending to set course for Kraka Minor, where they had come from, the Toa team boarded the ship. Before they departed, however, Fairon announced that he had received a different set of coordinates, which would lead the team to "what they were seeking". The coordinates revealed to be the coordinates of Arcturus Magna, and the team departed from the Nui Tower on their way to the capital planet of the Galactic Council. After a trip that lasted three days, the team finally arrived at the planet, where they were greeted by Gratiko, a young, ambitious Le-Matoran captain of the vessel Galaxy-II, who escorted them into the Galactic Council Space Fleet base, ''Starport-I''. Since then, the Titan-I has resided at the orbital space fleet base. Technical Details Like all Battleships, the Titan-I had a hull based off of the hulls of water-bound battleships seen on planets, made more suitable for space travel through the usage of the material of reinforced Protodermis steel. It is driven, like other battleships, by a highly radioactive nuclear energy reactor, located below the bridge in the engineering section. Hull In the same fashion as other battleships, the Titan-I hull is based off of those of water-bound battleships, though it is made more suitable for space travel through the usage of reinforced Protodermis steel as primary building material as well as the addition of many wings. The ship is approximately 526 metres long from stern to bow. It has a bulbous bow containing a ramming mechanism for usage as a last resort, which also contains the ship's bow thrusters to manoeuvre into a hangar. Engines The Titan-I is propelled by a single large ion thruster and several supportive thrusters, which are powered by a separate ion reactor that acts separately from the energy reactor itself. Besides this main thruster and its supportive thrusters, which are located at the stern, the Titan-I also carries a set of bow thrusters in its bulbous bow, as well as an array of smaller thrusters to manoeuvre the ship into any direction when not travelling in Trans-Warp. The ship is steered in non-Trans-Warp flight utilising the main thruster as well as the additional manoeuvring thrusters, which make it a very versatile ship to fly despite its large size. Bridge The bridge of the Titan-I is a large room located high above the rest of the battleship in a large tower. It is the command centre of the battleship and its primary "brain", from where all the ship's operations and technologies are controlled. The bridge contains a captain's chair located on a platform above the rest, with a command table behind it. In front of the captain's chair, an aisle is located with panels left and right to control the technologies that power the ship, including radar, engines and weaponry. It also includes a digital screen that is projected onto the main window. Trans-Warp Nacelles Like other Trans-Warp capable spacecraft, the Titan-I features a set of Trans-Warp nacelles, in this case three. Two of these are located on the top of the hull, slightly astern of the bridge, one on starboard and one on portside, while another is located on the bottom of the hull in the middle. These nacelles provide the ship with propulsion during Trans-Warp travel and enable it to travel at Trans-Warp Factor T2. Besides housing the Trans-Warp Drive of the Titan-I and the propulsion for that, the nacelles also act as extra help for steering by providing extra propulsion boosts. Armaments The Titan-I is equipped with four double-barrelled Energy Cannons which function as its primary high-powered armaments. These cannons have an extremely high firepower, high firerate and relatively high accuracy even at longer distances, making them effective against other battleships. In addition to the primary armaments, the Titan-I carries an array of smaller armaments including 300 Energy Machine-Guns and 50 rocket launch pads, which serve to protect the ship from attacks at a closer distance. Hangar The Titan-I has a small hangar in the middle of the ship on the bottom of the hull, from where shuttles and fighters can enter and exit the ship. The hangar has a capacity of 25 smaller spacecraft, most of which are escape shuttles for the crew. Crew The Titan-I battleship can, at max, carry a crew of approximately 1.750 beings, but its upgrade meant it could operate its main armaments and engines with as little as three beings operating it. To be fully operational to its maximum potential, though, the crew needed to be at least 75. When Zirix, Lev and Fyxan operated the ship, they could operate the ship even when they were its only operators, but not to its full potential. Computer Systems The Titan-I was ahead of its time by introducing a computerised way to control machinery and engineering throughout the ship by simply commanding the computer to do so. This eliminated the need for an extremely large crew and resulted in the ship's crew being ever smaller while the ship could still conduct its operations efficiently. Legacy The Titan-I left a legacy on the Spaceship and Battleship technologies of their time, and marked a leap from the smaller spaceships of the days before to the larger, more advanced, more powerful and faster spacecraft that succeeded it. As the primary ship of the Combat Masters' League at the peak of its service, the Titan-I also became an intergalactic symbol of justice, peace and order. After the Universal Paralysis occurred and it became used by Fairon and his team as their main vehicle, it became a symbol of resistance against the tyranny imposed by the Temporal Empire. Trivia *The Titan-I was based off of Space Battleship Yamato, like many other spacecraft in the Kronian Multiverse Storyline. *The Titan-I originally was an airship called the Titan MK.I Airship and appeared in the original drafts of Dark Future as the main airship operated by the resistance. Appearances *''Dark Future'' (first appearance) *''City of Gold'' Category:ToaFairon Category:Kronian Multiverse Storyline Category:User:ToaFairon Category:Vehicles